


A Rose By Any Other Name

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Armpit Kink, Background Dan Avidan/Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson - Freeform, Cunnilings, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Scent Kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan pays Suzy a visit right after a workout.





	A Rose By Any Other Name

Suzy was tired.

It had been a good work out - it had been a great workout, and it was hotter than the devil’s armpit, but… well, it was LA in July.

What else was she going to hope for?

Suzy had grown up in hot climates her whole life, but... urgh.

Sometimes she just wanted to move to someplace cold.

But now she was noodling around on hr phone, sitting in he ca.

She was tired.

She was more tired than she probably should have been, but... well, they'd been busy.

She wanted to take a nap, bt she was gross as hell. 

She needed to take a shower. 

She smelled horrible, she was sweaty, and the showers at the gym weren't working. 

So... here she was.

Sweaty and horrible, sitting in her car.

And then her phone buzzed at her. 

_Hi Scuze. Mind if I come over?_

Suzy grinned in spite of herself. 

It was... it was nice, to be dating him.

For her, Dan, and Arin to be whatever they were now.

Some kind of... well, something.

But he'd never seen her this gross. 

Hmm.

_I should take a shower first,_ she texted him. _I'm gross as fuck right now._

Her phone buzzed again, as she started the car, and she glanced down at it. 

Another text from Dan. 

_I can't imagine you being gross._

Suzy snorted, and she turned on the dictation of her phone, as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm coming back from the gym," Suzy said, to her phone. "Send."

And the phone buzzed again, and she told it to read the message to her.

"So?" 

Her phone's voice was robotic, but she was still blushing. 

"So I'm all gross and sweaty," she told her phone. 

Her phone buzzed again, and she told it to read to her. 

"I'm okay with that," said her phone.

She blushed harder.

... why was she even so embarrassed about this?

For fuck sake, this was just... a thing. 

Dan had seen her gross before, hadn't she?

... well, no, there was a difference between "I'm all gross from fucking you" versus "I'm all gross from exercising" was not that different, all things considered - sweat was sweat was sweat. 

But... it wasn't. 

It just... wasn't.

She was even in her workout gear - an old t-shirt, a pair of purple black pants. 

Hell, those pants were the only reason she was going to the gym in the first place.

They'd been a gift from Dan - his sister had left them over at his house, he didn't really have a use for them as they would end up being capris on him, so he gave them to her.

And now she had proper workout gear, so of course she couldn't just lounge around in it, so it would make sense to wear it to go work out.

So she needed to get up and off of her butt in order to go get some actual working out done.

But now... well, here she was.

And she was licking her lips.

Hm. 

"Are you sure?" 

She told the phone to send it. 

"Oh yeah," said her phone.

"See you in ten minutes or so!" 

And then the message as sent, and she was just... okay with this. 

She was going to see her boyfriend when she was gross and sweaty, her hair greasy, smelling like her own self.

She sighed.

Fuck it. 

Dan cared about her, and he'd have lovers before, hadn't he? 

He was a grown ass man.

He knew that people sweated.

So why was he so damn anxious?

Her heart was beginning to beat very fast.

Why was she so damn anxious about this?

Maybe she was thinking too deeply into this.

She sighed, and then she was just... at the house, and Dan was standing there on her front step, leaning against her door frame. 

"Hi," he said, when she got out of the car.

"Hi," said Suzy, and she was hit with a wave of shyness.

She should have washed her face at the gym first, and maybe put some makeup on. 

But here she was, looking up at Dan.

He leaned forward, and he kissed her. 

"Hi," said Dan. 

"You said that already," she said, and she kissed him back, her hands on his shoulders. 

He rested his hands on her hips, and he pressed closer to her, so that they were chest to chest.

"I need to take a shower," Suzy told him. 

"Do you?"

"Yeah. I'm all sweaty."

"You don't seem too bad," he said, and then he kissed her again, a loud, smacking kiss on her cheek.

"You don't have your face right up in my armpit," said Suzy.

"I will full on put my whole face into your armpit," said Dan. 

Suzy looked at him, one eyebrow up. 

"Really?"

"I mean," said Dan. "Um."

Dan cleared his throat.

Suzy unlocked the door, and she kicked her shoes off, then dropped her bag next to the door. 

She was tired, and her feet hurt. 

"Um?"

Suzy tried to keep her tone neutral, light. 

"I'd, uh... I'd be possibly... interested in, uh... you know."

Suzy made her way towards the kitchen, and she ran her fingers through her ponytail.

God, she probably smelled like death.

Dan was untying his own shoes, sitting on the chair next to the door.

"So," said Dan, "are you hungry?"

"I'm kinda still riding the workout high, honestly," said Suzy. "If that makes sense?"

"Yeah, that makes sense," said Dan. "When you've figured out, you wanna maybe order in?"

"Sure," said Suzy, as she went to pour herself a glass of water. "Anything in particular that you're in the mood for?"

"I'm not sure," said Dan, and then... he was crowding in closer to her, his arms around her waist, his nose in the side of her neck. "I'd kinda like to have some of you, I think."

He kissed along her neck, and she shuddered, leaning against him.

Her whole body was on edge, and her toes were curling in her socks.

She sighed, resting her weight against his front, his nose kissing along her neck some more, towards the back of her neck. 

"Oh... Dan, c'mon, I'm gross, you don't wanna...." 

"Why not?"

More soft, gentle kisses, sending little shockwaves throughout her whole body.

Oh... god, she was... she was so on edge. 

"I love everything about you," Dan said, and his tone was utterly serious.

Suzy squirmed, still melting into him as he kept kissing along her neck, little dabs of sweetness against her skin.

"I should shower," Suzy murmured.

"If you really want to," said Dan, and he as pushing the neck of her shirt to the side, kissing along her shoulder now. "But you taste nice like this."

"Taste... nice?"

"You're salty," said Dan. "And you smell... you smell kinda nice."

He sounded embarrassed.

"You like when I smell like this?"

She... well, she wasn't expecting that. 

"I like when you smell like yourself," Dan said, and his hands were sliding under her shirt to rest on her bare belly.

His hands were warm against her clammy skin - she'd sweated a lot while working out, and now that she was at home in the air conditioning, it had mostly dried to a sheen. 

She sighed, and and she let his fingers go higher, until the very tips of them were grazing the very bottom of her sports bra.

"Mmm," Dan mumbled, and he was nuzzling into her some more. 

"Mmm?"

"You're just... I'm so lucky," Dan said. "That you're in my life, let alone that we can be intimate together."

Dan was blushing - the heat of it was right against her cheek, and it was making her blush.

"You seem in a sappy mood," she said, trying to diffuse the intensity a little bit.

"I'm a sappy kinda guy," he said.

"Are you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well," she said, clearing her throat, "that's, uh... that's nice."

Dan giggled, and he kissed her shoulder and cupped her breast in the same motion.

"I love your tits," he said, and he was holding her breast in his hand, squeezing it.

Suzy squirmed, and she shuddered, as Dan's thumb passed over her nipple.

That was... that was intense.

It was intense, and her emotions seemed to be on edge - she was still feeling the exercise high, and her muscles might have been aching, but god, she was already beginning to clench, deep in her belly.

Why was it so embarrassing, to just be her gross, sweaty self right now?

He very clearly wanted her, even now.

God, what had she done, to be so lucky as to have a man who wanted her like this, when she was undesirable and tired. 

"God, Scuze," Dan murmured, and then he was nipping her shoulder, gently, just enough teeth to make her toes curl. 

How did he know how to do this to her?

How did he always manage to make her feel so good, without seeming to expound any effort?

She worked hard to do whatever it was that got him off, but it didn't seem to take... effort, for him.

Maybe he was just gifted.

"Suzy?"

Dan's voice was quiet, right in her ear.

"You okay in there?"

His voice rumbled across her skin, over her back, and she was shivering as he began to kiss and nibble some more, his thumb passing over her nipple, again and again, and she was going weak in the knees.

"Yeah," Suzy said, her voice faint. "I'm sorry I'm so gross."

"It's not like you were rolling in dirt," said Dan, and he pinched her nipple, twisting it just a bit. "You're just kinda salty."

Suzy snorted.

"Dan, do you know what... mmm... what salty means?"

"It means you taste like salt, doesn't it?"

"...no, baby, salty means you're bitter."

"Like, emotionally bitter?"

"Yeah."

"... huh," said Dan. "Well, you're sweet and salty. Like chocolate covered pretzels."

"Oh my god, Dan," Suzy said and she was cackling, still leaning into him, almost rocking back and forth, breathing heavily. 

She made sidelong eye contact with him, and then she was laughing harder, sinking down onto the floor, because suddenly her legs weren't working, and she couldn't stop laughing.

"It wasn't that funny," Dan protested, looking down at her, his expression confused.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and she had her hand on the backs of his knees, squeezing them.

"It was pretty damn funny," said Suzy. 

"Not fall on the floor, funny," said Dan. 

"Maybe my knees are a little weak," said Suzy. "From, y'know, all of the exercise."

"I'd say I'd be your knight in shining armor and I'll sweep you off your feet, but let's be real, we both know that isn't gonna happen," said Dan. 

"I've got faith in you," Suzy said. 

She was right at eye level with his dick, which was... certainly something.

He was hard in his pants.

"You may have faith in me," said Dan, and he was reaching his hand down, to run his fingers through her ponytail. "But I don't know if you have faith in my noodle arms."

It was stiff with sweat, but it didn't have any tangles in it, which made the slight tug of his fingers absolutely _lovely_.

"Your noodle arms are part of you," Suzy reminded him.

"Well, I mean, yeah, obviously, they're part of me, since they're attached to me," said Dan. "But I'm... not too proud of them."

"You should be," Suzy said. 

She took his hand off of the top of her head, and she kissed the palm.

He blushed so hard that his ears seemed to be turning red, and she smiled at him. 

"You think?"

"You're gorgeous, Dan," Suzy said.

"You're just saying that," he mumbled. 

"No," she said. "I'm really not."

"Are you sure?"

"What do I need to do to show you that I think you're the hottest thing on legs?"

Suzy let a little bit of her exasperation creep into her voice.

Dan looked sheepish, like a kicked puppy, and Suzy sighed, still stroking up the back of his leg.

She leaned in, kissing the head of his cock through his jeans, and he shivered, going very still.

"Hm?"

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and he smiled down at her, his expression dazed. 

"Wow," Dan said, his voice thick.

"Was that a good wow?"

"Is there such a thing as a not good wow?"

"I've been known to "wow" at stuff I was unimpressed with," said Suzy. 

"Wouldn't that be false advertising?"

"What would I be advertising?"

"... something worth going "wow" over, I guess," said Dan. 

Suzy snorted.

"I don't think you're thinking with your brain," said Suzy, and she mouthed at him through his pants again.

He shuddered, and his hands were resting on her head again, twining her ponytail through his fingers.

He sighed, and she kissed along his thigh. 

"God, Suzy, you're so gorgeous," he said, and he was looking down at her, his expression wide and open. 

She flushed.

"I'm not even wearing any makeup," said Suzy.

"I mean, no," said Dan. "But I'm into _you_ , not your makeup."

For some reason, that got to Suzy.

There was a lump in her throat, even as she began to unzip Dan's pants and unbutton the fly. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah," said Suzy. "Just, uh... you know. I'm used to... being seen a certain way, and I'm not like that anymore."

"No?"

"No," said Suzy. "I mean, I could theoretically be like that, if I wanted to, but I'd have to get up and wash my hair, put on makeup...."

"I don't want you to do that," Dan said quickly. "I like you like this. I promise."

"Just... don't expect me to look like this all the time," she said, and then she was pushing his boxers down, and there was his cock, hard and dripping down his shaft.

She kissed the tip, very gently, and he shuddered.

She looked up at him, and she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, then sucked on it, hard enough that he shivered. 

"That's... mmm," he murmured, and his fingers were still in her hair, twisting it around and around.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," he said. 

She swallowed him a little deeper, beginning to flicker the flat of her tongue along the underside of her cock, then tracing right under the head with the very tip of her tongue.

He was shaking - he had his hands on the counter, and he was leaning forward, his weight on his shaking arms.

"You feel so good, Suzy, fuck... I love how wet your mouth is...."

And then he paused, and he was chuckling.

"Well, I mean, obviously your mouth is wet, it's your _mouth_ , mouths get wet. That's... that's how they work."

Suzy snorted, and she took his cock out of his mouth, just to look up at him.

"Are you gonna give me a running commentary, or are you going to enjoy the blowjob I'm giving you?"

"Actually," said Dan, and he was looking embarrassed. "Um."

"Um?"

"I was, um...."

Suzy leaned back, sitting flat on her ass to look up at him.

"Spit it out," she told him. 

"... remember when I, uh... I said I'd put my face in your armpit?"

"... yes?"

"I actually really wanna do that," said Dan, and he was licking his lips.

"Oh," said Suzy.

Dan had been hinting at having some kind of unusual kink, but... well, it was Dan.

She adored him, but the guy was a bit neurotic about his hangups. 

"Well," she said, "if you'd like, you can do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally," she said, and she lifted her arm. "Have at it."

"Maybe we should, uh, we should not do this in the kitchen," said Dan. 

"No?"

"My knees are gonna kill me if I just sit on the floor like that," said Dan. "It can't really be good for your knees either, come to think of it."

"... fair enough," said Suzy. 

Her knees were a bit sore already.

"Do you want to retire to the bedroom?"

He said it so seriously, but he was standing there with his dick hanging out, shiny with her spit.

She giggled, but she took his hand when he offered it, standing up and rubbing her own knees.

She was going to have tile imprints on them, if she wasn't careful.

Oh well.

"Lead the way," Dan said, and he gave her a mock bow.

"What's got you in such a gallant mood?"

"You're very beautiful," said Dan. "How could I not be gallant?"

"If I'm so beautiful, why aren't you gallant all the time, hm?"

She was teasing, as she made her way up the stairs, towards the guest bedroom.

"Usually, I'm too self conscious," said Dan. "But right now, I'm honestly too fucking horny to care about much of anything."

"Are you really that into the whole... armpit thing?"

She opened the door to the bedroom, and then she was flopping onto the bed, flat on her back.

God, that felt good.

Much better.

Okay.

She sighed, her eyes sliding shut.

"Are you sure you're up for sexy stuff?"

Dan was standing at the foot of the bed, right between her spread legs. "You look more like you could use a nap, honestly."

"I can't be up for both some fun sexytimes, and then a nap?"

"I don't wanna combine them," said Dan.

"... fair enough," said Suzy. "No, I'm all up for sex. Bring on the sexy times. I can totally go for some sex."

"You're sure making it sound appealing," Dan grumbled, but he was still grinning as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her workout pants, pulling them down around her thighs, then lower, until they were completely off, and she was lying there in her sweaty, wet panties.

... had she sweated through them, or was she just that horny?

"I mean, I don't think I'm that appealing right now," Suzy admitted. "Since... y'know."

"Babe," said Dan, as he began to kiss up her thighs, "I've fucked Arin post workout. You're fine. Don't worry about it. Okay?"

"Okay," she said. "Although didn't you want to put your face in my armpit?"

"Give me a chance to get you nice and primed first," Dan said. 

"What, like a pump?"

Suzy was giggling, just a little, as she spread her legs a little wider.

And now her mind as going to a fucking Stephen King novel, because of course it was. 

"I'd love to pump you," Dan said, and he waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh my god, Dan," Suzy said, and she began to giggle again. 

"My pump doesn't prime backwards," she told him.

"... what?"

"Didn't I loan you all of my _Dark Tower_ books?"

"Well, yes," said Dan, "but there's a lot in them. I don't remember chunks of them."

"Well," said Suzy, "still."

"Still?"

By now, Dan was lying with his belly on the bed, his elbows propped up on the insides of her thighs, his hands on her hips. 

"I don't know," Suzy said. "It's hard to concentrate when you're breathing on me like that."

"What, like this?"

He blew a gentle stream of air against the soaked crotch of her panties, and she squirmed, trying to press her thighs together.

He kept her legs open, and he kissed her, right on her clit.

He couldn't know where it was, when she was wearing such loose panties, but... fuck, he was kissing down her slit, still through her panties. 

"God," he said, and he sounded like he was in some kind of heaven.

Was this what he had been like when he'd been stoned?

Maybe.

He kissed her vulva, and she sighed, trying to get herself to relax into the bed.

She was so... sore, but in a good way.

Stiff with her own dried sweat, tired and sore from doing all the working out, tired from all of the other stuff she'd been doing. 

Maybe she had been in need of a good pampering lately, and just hadn't had a chance for it. 

And then Dan was licking her through the thin cotton of her panties, and she was shuddering, her heels digging into the bed.

Dan was really good with his tongue - much better than he had any right to be, really, although maybe she was just gibbering on the inside.

He was licking between her labia, right through the fabric, and yes, that was her clit, he was jabbing it with the very tip of his tongue, and she was already writhing.

Why was she such a mess in the first place? 

Was a post workout fuck really this good?

He was nuzzling into the elastic at the leg hole of her panties, and he slid his tongue under it, tracing the crease where her leg met her thigh.

That must have been... well, sweaty, but he didn't seem to care, all he cared about was getting his face as into her pussy as he could.

"Suzy," He said, and yeah, that same worshipful expression was on his face, as she looked at him between the valley of her breasts, over the curve of her belly. 

"Oh fuck," Suzy mumbled, and then he was... he was sucking her clit through the panties, and she was still thrashing.

How could he be so fucking good at that, fuck, it was just... oh fuck, she was practically gibberingly incoherent, even inside her own head, but how could she be anything else?

Dan was just sucking on her clit, and then he was sliding his fingers under the waistband of her panties, pushing them down around her thighs, off her ankles, and he was staring, enraptured, at her pussy.

"God, Suzy, you're so gorgeous," Dan said, and his voice as rough.

She wanted to close her legs, she wanted to... she didn't know what she wanted.

It was hard not to be a little embarrassed, when he was looking at her like that. 

He always watched her like she'd hung up the sun for him, but now he looked a bit like he wanted to eat her alive.

... not in a Hannibal Lecter way, obviously, but... in some way.

Um.

And then he was kissing along her inner thigh again, kissing towards her pussy, and he was... fuck, he was licking between her labia, a long, slow lick, and it was wet, it was slippery, it was hot, and it as making Suzy's hips wiggle, as he held her down.

She was still sweaty, but he didn't seem to be complaining.

He was making appreciative noises, pressing closer to her, chest to chest, and he was kissing her pussy, and then he was fucking it with his tongue, as his nose rubbed against her clit. 

She was moaning, and her hands were in his hair, tugging on it, twisting it around and around her fingers. 

It was cutting into her, just like wire, and it was... well, it was kind of uncomfortable, but that little bit of pain was that little bit of... extra, that little bit of bitter amongst the sweet.

And then he was sucking on her clit again, and she was thrashing again, harder, panting up at the ceiling.

Her thighs were so tight, on either side of his head, and her back was arching more, her legs falling further open, and then she was cumming against his face.

It wasn't a pretty orgasm - she gushed across his face, in a mess of slick and goo, and when he came up for air, she gaped at him.

"You look like a glazed doughnut," she told him.

He grinned at her, his expression very pleased with himself. 

"A very tasty glazed doughnut," he told her. 

"I've been saying you're delicious," she told him, her face completely straight.

"Oh my god," Dan groaned, and he pressed his face into her thigh, getting more goo onto it. "You're turning my on compliments against me."

"How am I turning them against you? I'm sharing them."

Suzy giggled, and then she squealed, as Dan pushed the hem of her shirt up and kissed her belly.

She squirmed, and she was laughing harder, as he pressed more kisses along her belly, until she was squirming and wriggling, cackling so hard it as getting difficult to breathe.

And then he was pushing her sports bra up, kissing along her breasts with his bristly face, and okay, that was... that was less ticklish than her belly, and he was kissing each nipple, pressing her breasts together and sucking on her nipples, switching between one and the other.

She kept giggling and squirming, trying to breathe, trying not to start shaking, trying to keep herself from falling apart, because... because it was sexy, but it was also ticklish, and she couldn't get enough of it, she couldn't stop moving, it was all her sweat, her breathing, misty, filling her whole body up.

Dan kissed along one breast, and then... he was looking up at her with a slightly nervous expression. 

"Are you sure you're okay with, uh... with the armpit thing?"

"I did say I was okay with it," she reminded him. 

"Yeah, you did," said Dan. "I'm sorry." 

"What are you sorry for?"

"For... y'know, being pushy," said Dan. 

"You're not really being pushy," said Suzy. "You asked me, and you checked in when it'd been some time."

"Still," said Dan. "I dunno. I know it's one of those gross kinks that guys get made fun of for asking for."

Suzy shrugged, and she lifted both arms over her head. 

"I mean," she said, "it's kind of weird, but it's not like I have to do much, and it's not like you're asking me for much."

"If you're totally sure," said Dan. 

He was still blushing.

"I swear to god, Dan, I will grab you by the hair and shove your face into my armpit if you keep this up."

Dan blushed, but he was laughing. 

"Let me just, uh... take your shirt off," he said, and then then there was finagling, as he pulled her shirt up and off, leaving her in just her sports bra.

She lifted her arms up, putting her hands behind her hands behind her head, so that she was resting her head on the palms of her hands. 

"Have at it," she told him.

"Wow," he said, and he was grinning a bit. "You're really cute, you know that?"

She grinned, resisting the urge to try to refute the compliment. 

Fuck that.

"Thank you," she told him, and then he was pressing his face into her armpit, and it was... it was ticklish.

It was actually _really_ ticklish, and she was doing her best not to wriggle too much, already starting to giggle.

"You smell so good," he murmured, and his breath was warm against the sensitive skin.

"Thanks," Suzy said. "I still feel pretty gross, I won't lie."

He kissed her armpit, and then he... licked it. 

He was licking her armpit, and okay, that was... that was honestly pretty ticklish, and she couldn't stop giggling, because it was ticklish, but then his cock was pressing against her bare thigh, and that was... that was hot.

He switched sides, and he was still licking her, which was such an odd feeling, but he was grinding his hips forward, and she was so wet, and she wanted him to fuck her, but she didn't want him to stop doing... whatever it was that he was doing.

This was probably the weirdest erogenous zone that she'd ever experienced, come to think of it, but fuck it.

He body was a weird place and didn't always cooperate with her, but his mouth was hot and wet, and then his cock was pressing between her labia, and it was hot and hard, and it as making her arch her back, as she spread her legs wider, trying to invite him in with each roll of her hips.

"Dan," she said, her voice rough. "Dan, please. Can you... can you put your cock in me?"

"Mmm?"

He looked at her, his face so close to her own, and okay, his breath was kind of horrible, but she could live with that. 

She was beginning to shake, as he rubbed her neck with his rough face, and then he was reaching between the two of them, and he was... god, his cock as inside of her.

It was like an old friend, and she squeezed around it gratefully, her hands going to his back, and then... he was back in her armpit, beginning to fuck her in earnest.

"I think this may be one of the kinkiest things I've ever done," he told her, his voice rough.

She laughed, and that made him gasp, because her pussy fluttered around him when she did so.

"I don't think it's that kinky," she said, breathless, as he began to nuzzle and kiss along her armpit again.

It was all so _ticklish_ , and that was... it was weird, but not in a bad way.

His hand slid between the two of them, to rub her clit, and she clenched and sighed around him, grinding her hips forward, fucking against him.

"It's pretty weird," he said. 

"I can... I can live with weird," she said, her voice thick. "God, Dan, don't stop, please don't stop, fuck...."

"I won't," he promised, and he was beginning to fuck her faster, which was enough to make her eyes roll back in her head, as she began to pant, open mouthed, as he nuzzled and kissed up her arm, tasting her tattoo, then back down again, to lick her armpit some more.

He was... _really_ into that.

She'd have to ask Arin if Dan had ever expressed that kinda preference before.

She curled her toes, her legs wrapping around his, and then her heels were digging into his calves, and she was sobbing, because she was almost there, she was so close....

Dan's shirt was sticking to her with her sweat, and then he was doing something else with his hips, as he rolled her clit under his thumb, and then she was cumming around his cock, her back arched, the pressure inside of her breaking like a stick over someone's knee.

She shook and shuddered, as Dan sped up, and then he was buried all the way into her, and he was cumming and cumming, his breath hot and misty against her skin.

He pulled his head up from under her arm, and then he was nuzzling into her neck.

"I don't think you want me to kiss you just yet," he said, his voice teasing.

"Good guess," she said, and she didn't sound as cool and detached as she wanted to, but... fuck it.

Dan made an amused noise, and he kissed her jaw.

She could still smell herself on him, and she wrinkled her nose. 

“I like smelling like you,” Dan said, and he sounded embarrassed. 

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” said Dan. “It’s… it’s nice.”

“I’m glad,” Suzy said. “I guess I can put off showering for a little bit.”

“Just until I can move my legs again.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
